


...And They Were Roommates

by incandescentchampagneproblems



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Banter, Explicit Language, Gen, Roommates, frienemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescentchampagneproblems/pseuds/incandescentchampagneproblems
Summary: What really goes on in the morning at the Buchanan/Wilson/Carter residence. (one shot for now) (domestic Bucky, Sam and Sharon) (Fluffly and slightly angsty)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 50





	...And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I got inspired by some recently dropped clips of Falcon and the Winter Solider and wanted to explore more of Sam, Bucky and Sharon's relationship. It's a bit of a fun drabble--nothing too serious but I think it could be more one day. I'm still rather new to fanfic, so as always feel free to share thoughts or suggestions with me!

Fingers curled around a coffee mug as Bucky’s eyes roamed the black and white letters before him. It shouldn’t have been so hard to find a paper copy of this morning’s paper--and yet Atlanta continued to surprise him. He had heard about going green; back in the 1970’s there had been some talk about the environment and the world’s impact on it. The memory was foggy, as they often were the closer they were to a wipe but he had still recalled it. Slipping the pen from his ear, he quickly jotted down a few words on the corner of the paper:  _ environment, ESA, green gas _ before a sudden voice made him jump.

“Whatcha writing there, Buck?” Sam asked, swinging the fridge door open in search of orange juice.

“First of all, don’t call me Buck.” He grunted, lowering the paper so he could see his roommate more clearly. There were many things that annoyed Bucky Barnes, but most could be summed up in two words: Sam Wilson. The man did things he didn’t even know  _ could _ annoy him. Like interrupting his morning routine. Or let all the cold air out of the chill chest. Or, for example, calling him Buck. “Secondly, You can’t just  _ sneak up _ on someone like that. Fucking hell dude.” 

Sam shrugged. “Sorry--didn’t realize the news was that interesting to you.” He paused to take a swig of orange juice and then returned to Bucky. “Also--why can’t I call you Buck? Steve did.”

“Because he was  _ Steve _ . That’s why. I knew him for way longer. He gets that privilege.” Bucky replied, biting his lip to keep him from throwing himself at the man. 

“So what you’re telling me is that all I need to do is know you for 95 years?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever Samuel.”

“ _ Samuel? _ ” He snorted softly. “Jesus, your insults are getting weak, old man. Maybe if you were a part of internet culture you’d have better material.”

A loud groan passed through Bucky’s lips and he shook his head vehemently. “Oh fuck no--I do not need to be on any app that tries to tell people how to  _ part their hair _ . Who the fuck cares if someone has a side or middle part? Well, back in my day--” Bucky cut himself off immediately, a flush creeping on his cheeks. Sam had lured him right into the trap. 

Without missing a beat, Sam just smirked. “You were saying,  _ grandpa _ ?”

See what he meant? Annoying as hell. “What the fuck do you want anyway?” Bucky growled at him, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it back down. 

“Well, you never answered my question, first of all.” 

“Which was? You talk a lot so sometimes it’s hard to pick out the important stuff.” 

Sam tensed slightly. He didn’t enjoy digs about whether his comments were interesting or important. He’d spent a long time earning his voice and to have someone try to undermine that work was infuriating. 

“I asked what you were writing.” 

Bucky looked down at his paper. Lately, he’d been taking a lot of these little notes--small reminders or clues to his past. Wakanda had been helpful, but it didn’t unlock everything at once. He was still trying to decipher what his life had been, almost as if it would be a map where it would go. And without Steve--well it was a one man job now. And if he couldn’t have his best friend--well then, he wanted no one.

“Crossword practice.” His response was automatic, as if he’d been practicing it for the time someone would ask. Which, to be fair, was likely since Sam had proven himself to be a little more than nosy sometimes. 

“Oh--since when were you into games with words? Didn’t really think you had many in you, since you usually just stare in silence most days. Was wondering if I should get you some Dr. Seuss books to help you long. Y’know,  _ Hop on Pop _ and  _ Green Eggs and Ham _ .” 

“I can read, Wilson. I’m not stupid. Silence doesn’t indicate a lack of literacy.” 

“Oh? Name one book you’ve read then--and it doesn’t count if it has pictures.” Bucky rolled his eyes again.

“I’m not playing your stupid games, Bird Brain. I can read--I was actually reading the news before you rudely interrupted me.”

“I thought you were practicing a crossword?” Sam’s eyebrow raised slightly. 

“Oh my god, does it fucking matter?” Bucky closed his eyes and rubbed his face in frustration. “I was doing something and you’re keeping me from continuing. That should be enough for a decent guy to leave me alone.” 

Suddenly, Sam’s voice was in his ear and Bucky jumped a mile high. “What kind of crossword clues need ‘environment’, ‘emotional support animals’ and ‘green gass’? Are  _ you _ becoming Dr. Seuss’ long lost prodigy?”

“What--no that’s not emotional support animals--it’s the environmental service agency!” Bucky argued. 

“That’s...not a thing.”

“Yes it is.”

“No, you’re talking about the Environmental  _ Protection _ Agency. EPA.” Sam snuck his pen and switched the letters out while Bucky cursed silently.  _ Fuck.  _ “So, what do they all have in common, Buck?”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Oops, slipped out. Won’t happen again.”  _ A lie.  _ “Anyway, are you gonna tell me about it or should I just make wild accusations and start believing those as facts? Because I don’t know if environmental warrior is a good look on you, Barnes.”

“Wilson, I said drop it.” His voice was dangerously calm and Sam was intelligent enough to know when to stop poking the bear--or cyborg. 

“Fine, fine--keep your secrets. Y’know they all come out eventually.” He threw his hands up in defeat and slipped into the seat in front of Bucky. “Anything interesting in the news?”

“Uhm, well--” He paused, scanning the page again. Frankly, there wasn’t all that much to talk about lately. Which, was, by most accounts, a good thing--but Bucky wasn’t used to a lag in bad events. It was like his whole body was wired for a war and peace felt….wrong. Which he hated more than he could ever find the words for. 

“Well, looks like folks are more than a little freaked out by magic being  _ real _ . Looks like they interviewed folks from Westview after Wanda let it go and boy, do they have things to say.” Bucky hit the paper for emphasis. “Although I guess I’d be freaked out too if someone took away all my agency and made me into a meat puppet.” A pause. “Well, I don’t actually have to guess on this one, actually.”

Sam reached for the paper. “Wanda did what now?” For once, Bucky acquiesced to his request. “I thought she just shot energy through her hands like a weird Iron Man type of situation.” 

“Apparently, she can do more than that. She took an entire town hostage for some reason--but no one knows why. All they keep saying is ‘magic’ this and ‘magic’ that.” He sighed. “Like was a whole lot simpler when the only magical beings were guys like Gandalf.” 

Sam immediately lowered the paper and shot Bucky an incredulous look. “What do you know about Gandalf? And when the hell did you have time to watch  _ Lord of the Rings _ ?”

Bucky blinked rapidly a few times and then shook his head with a humorless laugh. “Wait--who said anything about Lord of the Rings and  _ watching it _ ?” 

‘Well how else would you know Gandalf?”

“Sam, you’re shitting me right?” He paused, waiting for a confirmation--which never came. “I read  _ The Hobbit _ .  _ When it came out.  _ In 1937.” 

Sam gave the man a long look, tempted to pick his phone up to confirm the date was accurate but Bucky beat him to it. “Don’t--oh my god, don’t tell me you’re going to  _ fact check my own goddamn memory _ .”

“I just want to be sure.” 

“Oh for god’s sake, give me that ph--” The man reached for the device but Sam lurched away just in time.

“No! Don’t touch my phone, what the hell is wrong with you?” He shouted, standing up to avoid the inevitable spill of coffee that was looming over both of them.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with  _ you _ ? I think I fucking know when I read  _ The Hobbit _ , Wilson.” 

_ In fact, I just wrote that memory down. I was 21 and I’d bet Steve that I’d finish the book before he could finish it--and I won. Only because Steve kept trying to find ways to join the Army. If he hadn’t been so hellbound on enlisting, I’m sure the little punk would have beat me.  _

“Barnes, don’t fucking touch my cell phone.”

“Then trust my  _ memory _ .” 

“What’s going on here, boys?” A blonde leaned against the door frame, smirking as her arms crossed over her chest. “I didn’t realize I was  _ interrupting  _ something.” 

Immediately the men found themselves back in their seats. “You’re always interrupting something, Carter.” Sam grumbled, turning his gaze back on the paper. 

“Aww, isn’t that sweet—I have a brand. At least I’m consistent.” 

“Consistently a pain in my ass,” Bucky replied, under his breath. Sharon strode toward the coffee maker...but not before sparing a moment to punch the super soldier in the arm—the  _ flesh _ one, she might add. 

“I heard that, Barnes.”

“Oh good, so your hearing checks out. Wouldn’t want anyone using that against you.” 

“Bucky, I hardly think I am the one who has to worry about that.” She winked as she pulled the coffee cup down. 

“Remind me again why we live with you?” Sam asked, taking another sip of his orange juice. 

“Because you two were on the lamb and needed a place to lie low?” She suggested, leaning against the counter as the coffee trickled into the cup. 

“If by ‘on the lamb’ means perfectly happy in our two person apartment and ‘lie low’ means you needed a place to stay after your boyfriend kicked you out, then sure.” Sam raised his brow. 

Sharon’s gaze turned icy. “I told you, I ended it with him.”

To her surprise, Bucky spoke up in her defense. “Sam, she did tell us the story. He was definitely a jerk.”

“Well, I suppose that’s what you get to be when you’ve been secretly working for HYDRA the whole time we were together—including when I actively tried to take them down.” 

“Like I said, Jerk.” Bucky said derisively. 

“Didn’t you kiss Steve during that—“ Sam asked, but Sharon silenced him with a finger. 

“I told you all I had one rule: We  _ do not _ talk about that moment. We are effectively erasing it from our memory.” 

Sharon wanted to throw up in her mouth when she thought of that moment—not because she didn’t enjoy it at the time (AT THE TIME she’d stress). Rather, it was far too confusing to explain what actually happened with that whole situation so it was so much easier to never talk about it. 

“Anyway, enough about that—what were you two love birds bickering about?” Sharon paused to let out a loud guffaw. “Ha! Love birds—get it Wilson? Because you’re ‘Falcon’?”

Sam was not amused. “You’re even shittier at jokes than you are at making coffee.” He nodded to the cup next to her, almost overflowing with hot liquid. 

“Fuck!” She cursed loudly, quickly reaching for the paper towels. 

Bucky sighed. “All I wanted was a relaxing morning with my paper.”

“Well, you could have had one if you told me why you wrote those words down!” Sam challenged. 

“What words?” Sharon asked, tossing the wet paper towels into the trash like a basketball--and missing completely. 

“Gross Sharon, come on.” Sam rolled his eyes and she shrugged.

“I can’t help that I am the life of the party. What words?” 

_ Not this again _ . “What part of ‘drop it’ don’t you understand?” He barked, standing up from the table quickly. Sharon moved back quickly--out of habit. She’d fought the man before, she knew what kind of damage he could inflict and she was not in the mood to be in the receiving end of it. 

“Ok, clearly that’s not the subject Sargent Barnes wants to explore right now. So what about the phone fight? Did you catch Sam cheating on you with another coworker?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. It had been said that Sharon lacked tact sometimes--and that was true. Sometimes. 

“Oh for Pete’s sake Sharon--Sam and I are not dating. You’ve got to stop saying that or else people are going to get ideas about us being a couple…” Bucky began.

“...and we don’t have the heart to break  _ their _ heart by saying we aren’t so we will go on this elaborate scheme to keep up appearances but one day the secret is  _ going _ to come out and we’re going to be faced with the ultimate question of whether it’s better to disappoint people up front and be ourselves than create a complete lie to make others happy.” Same finished, to the blinking gazes of Sharon and Bucky. “What?”

“How the  _ hell _ are you going to get on me for being Dr. Seuss’s prodigy when that shit just came out of your mouth?” Bucky smirked--the first smile he had all day. Sharon just laughed next to him and even Sam let a grin out. 

“What can I say--I was born to be a writer but trapped in the body of a handsome soldier. We’re all given burdens to bear.” He shrugged and finished his cup of juice. 

“How heavy your load must be.” Bucky rolled his eyes and brought his cup to the sink to pour the coffee out. 

“Wait--are you both leaving so soon? I never found out about the phone fight impetus!” Sharon whined slightly, completely forgetting her cup of joe. 

“Some stories are better left cliffhangers, Carter. Not everything is about instant gratification.” 

“Yeah, take it from Bucky--he’s had to wait 75 years to watch  _ The Hobbit  _ on the movie screen.” Sam shot him a grin and Bucky sighed. 

“Wait--Bucky, you’ve read  _ The Hobbit _ ? How?” Sharon’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Does everyone in this world not realize that  _ The Hobbit _ is not a new thing? Tolkien wrote it in 1937--y’all do your research before you call yourselves a fan.” 

“Not the super senior citizen  _ gatekeeping _ nerd culture. Maybe you  _ are _ like the internet meme culture you try so desperately to avoid.” Sam quipped. 

“Y’know, this  _ super senior citizen _ can still kick your ass like the 26 year old he was frozen at.” 

“Boys boys boys, cool it. I don’t need the floors getting all bloodied because of some show of bravado--I just mopped.” Sharon put her hands up to plead with them jokingly.

“Sharon, you’re cruising for one too, y’know?” Bucky narrowed his eyes at the blonde. 

“Like you could catch me.” She chuckled lightly, slipping out of the kitchen--but not before calling behind her. “Elderly folk like you and Sam aren’t supposed to stress their hearts. Bad for their health.”

Sam and Bucky took one look at each other and smirked.

“I’ll go back and you front?” 

Bucky nodded. “Aye aye, Cap.”

Some things were important enough to pause a rivalry. Beating Sharon Carter at her own game was one of them. 


End file.
